


【Vjin】赌个烂漫-中

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: ——还是问问那头狼，嘿，你就不能放过我这只羊么。





	【Vjin】赌个烂漫-中

二.

“我眼光里燃烧着一团火  
是太年轻的错

你眼光里湿淋淋地望着我  
好像是你想要点什么”

——《眼光里》By 黑豹乐队

 

没几天过后，田柾国才敢去金硕珍家请罪，他买了金硕珍喜欢的樱桃，一口气买了好几斤。

钱包富裕，心里亏欠。

 

“行，咱家小国是走上发家致富之路了。”

果然，金硕珍讲话都凉飕飕的，但也就这一句，末了就主动去洗樱桃，让田柾国坐着等。

“硕珍哥，那个啥，金泰亨去找你了么？”

 

“你都巴巴得把我卖了，现在惦记问这个，是不是有点晚？”

 

“他找我问…对不起啊哥，不然那钱咱俩平分吧…”

 

“别，我不要，把你赃款收好。”

任少年在自己身旁唯唯诺诺，金硕珍就冷着脸洗干净樱桃，果盘撞桌响得清脆。

见田柾国垂头丧气的，才缓了缓语调。

“吃樱桃。”

他已经忘了这是田柾国买来讨好自己的，让对方可劲的吃，有些不放心的问了句。

“照片你那真没留下了？”

 

“没了没了，就那一张，我卖他就没…了…”

一个樱桃胡咕咚咕咚滚进了肚子，田柾国越说声音越小。

他想自己是鬼迷心窍才卖那张照片，最近金硕珍也不会再叮嘱自己注意功课，想必是伤了心。

年少的人最不懂“弥补”二字的真谛，只好用种种其他的鲜明情绪来掩盖悔意。后来田柾国离了金硕珍家，才恍然反应过来刚刚两人闲聊时对方无心的那句。

“还好他不算坏。”

可到底是谁更鬼迷心窍？

 

  
渐渐，金泰亨总是隔三差五的来找金硕珍，有时甚至会走进教室坐金硕珍旁边。

要么趴那睡觉，要么就盯着金硕珍看。

一脸的光明正大，让金硕珍躲都躲得没底气。

还有些女生总是偷偷打量了金泰亨然后直捂嘴笑，让金硕珍越来越头痛。

“你要想泡妞就坐女生堆里吧，总挨着我干嘛啊，显你正直？”

 

“泡你当然挨着你坐。”

 

金硕珍乍听他这话就开始左看右看，还好坐得偏，不然自己都能成校园周刊的新素材。

“我一丑二蠢三没眼力见，你非图新鲜有必要吗…”

他常年教育表弟，这种劝告真是不用思考张嘴就来，当然，把自己损成这样肯定是因为没过脑子。

金泰亨笑了，眼里飞过束烟花般的光，落地有火星。

“野狼找绵羊不是为了图新鲜，是为饥饿。”

沙哑的嗓又轰隆隆的，字连着字轮番来袭，偏偏把饥饿二字咬得清清楚楚。 

 

“就是图口感新鲜。”

 

“那你让我咬一口？”

 

“我打碎你牙算了。”

金硕珍不想多看金泰亨的眼睛，那里面有漩涡，卷了进去没准连个骨头渣都剩不下。

 

  
金硕珍也不是没事忙， 他们班最近要排个舞台剧，放学就得去小礼堂对台词。

他好几次要申请帮忙搬道具要么就做颗树什么的，都被同学们齐刷刷否定，说长得好看就不要浪费那张脸。

今天他一进去，就被主演兼编剧的金南俊拉住了。

“最后那段我改了改，你拿刀捅我再自杀，咱俩死一块是不是更好点？”

 

“…这暴脾气？行吧，我没意见，我背背词。”

 

“别啊，你也说说你的想法，咱再改也成。”

 

“不用，你作文分高你说了算，我就是怕我演不出来。”

他俩是高中同学，虽然关系不太近，但金硕珍知道，金南俊是很有才华的那类人。

有才华就施展呗，自己给个尊重比什么都强。

 

“你能，你发起火来可不一般。”

 

“我啥时候发火了？”

看对方嘴角都大大弯起来，金硕珍倒好奇了，他也没对金南俊发过火啊，俩人高中时统共没说过几句话。

“就高三那年，张子豪嘴里不好听那次，你不拎他衣领骂他来着吗？我当时看见了。”

 

“噢，我都忘了…，你记性挺好。”

 

“我就觉得你当时那样挺好看的，就记住了。”

金南俊人高大，平时讲话中气十足的，一笑起来却有点老实诚恳的憨，金硕珍一时间接不上话，只好尴尬的摸摸鼻尖。

“骂人还好看啊，你这思路真清奇，咱先背词吧，过几天不就演了么。”

他要赶紧岔开话题，不然怕越说越跑偏。

“行，我先去帮梁子对对布景图纸，这个给你，你垫两口。”

说完，金南俊从包里掏出个小蛋糕往金硕珍手里一塞，迈着大长腿去找人，临了又看了看金硕珍，笑得老实巴交的。

“挺好吃的，你吃吃看。”

 

就剩拿着小蛋糕的金硕珍停在原地大脑当机，他低头看了看蛋糕，又看了看金南俊离开的方向，吃也不是，不吃也不是。

回过头，却看着个人影靠在离自己不远的礼堂大门口，那人没像以往每次样笑眯眯，反而面无表情，眉深眼长，跟个希腊雕塑似的。

 

“好吃么？”

才看金硕珍走近自己，金泰亨就抬了抬下巴，就好像是替金南俊问的。

 

“还没吃，不知道，你怎么能找到这？”

 

“你同学说的。”

金泰亨漫不经心的答，丝毫看不出费力，好像他是阵风，要来哪儿就来哪儿，想找谁就找谁。

多招人恨的自信。

“那大个子喜欢你。”

他不是问，而是肯定，金硕珍感觉手里的蛋糕都沉甸甸的，有些握不住。

 

“你别瞎说，这儿都是人。”

 

“噢，他喜欢你还不敢让别人知道是么？”

 

“什么乱七八糟的，你快走，我要排练。”

说罢，金硕珍要去推金泰亨，他想着好歹把这尊神送走，不然胡搅蛮缠没完没了，结果才出门口腰就让那只手扣住了。

掌心失火样的热度，烫得他衣服下的皮肤都打了个颤。

“我就敢让别人知道，我在这亲你，让所有人都知道行不行？”

又说这些混账话，金硕珍气得没边，差点把那蛋糕糊他脸上。

“你再扯我就揍你了！金泰亨你能不能不搞这种肤浅的冲动？”

好像你有多喜欢我一样，好像你有颗多真诚的心！

 

“冲动？”

两人纠缠在礼堂外的墙角，天黑了，月光细密晦暗，仿佛只为成全红发男子眼中的光，是什么在那放了把火。

一块蛋糕，还是一个倔强的眼神。

“我想干你，把你按床上干一天，干得你浑身发软直哭，这才叫冲动。”

野性难驯的一把火，比那发色还烈。

 

“...滚…”

金硕珍嘴唇悄悄打哆嗦，他不想服软，他怕一服软这人就蹬鼻子上脸，把自己咬死。

咬得死死的。

可羊还是会被狼捉到，被逼到角落时，只能看到兽类般狂放不羁的眼，满眼睛写着。

你完了，你跑不掉了。

金泰亨平日看着漫不经心，力气大起来把人往墙上一按就狠狠的亲过来，鼻腔里乱窜的怒气变成声闷哼，浑厚粗粝。

直把金硕珍亲得急喘，软的嗯了声，被亲得更狠了。

原来月色也烧人，怪不得会被烤化。

现在，他还真信了金泰亨说的，在两腿更软之前。

“跟我好吧？”

月色烧，人的声音也在烧，金硕珍听不得这样，移开脸，金泰亨的唇都贴在他的耳骨上。

一口呼吸烧他一回，一个吻烫他一下。

 

“....好了就睡，睡够了就散是么？”

再烫，他还是不想被拿捏住，怕尸骨无存。

他以为金泰亨会满不在乎的笑话自己，却不想耳垂一痛，沙哑的声音近乎咬牙切齿。

 

“是不是我也得学学那傻大个装单纯无知天真烂漫，你才能不拿刀子戳我，我要想睡你有的是招，犯得着这样？”

边磨牙边恨恨的顶了顶，金硕珍才发觉，身下早被什么昂挺物事抵着，隔着布料都感受到那股子烫和硬。

金硕珍怕了，比起金泰亨的来势汹汹，他发现他更怕自己。

明明每一丝犹豫和躲闪都是给对方可趁之机，可他却总是接二连三让这人钻了空子。

“你要非睡一次才甘心...那就...”

腰被狠狠掐住时，金硕珍又有些喘不过气，他以为这只狼饿了，他以为这只狼会把他咬死在这。

但他错了。

 

“金硕珍，睡一次就甘心这事，不适合咱俩。”

金泰亨走了，影子融进黑夜，连热烈的红发都在夜色中深沉起来。  
只一会，无影无踪。

而原地的金硕珍则看了会那个背影，又低头看了会手上的蛋糕。

奇怪，还真没被压瘪。

 

那天以后，金硕珍再没在校园里看到金泰亨，那样热烈的红就像生命中的匆匆过客。

眨眼无踪其实符合规律，狼得回狼群才快乐。

但不知怎的，金南俊对他的态度莫名变了，总是有一搭没一搭的过来说话，中午去食堂也拎着饭盒过来。

说是对词，可总忽然就弯起嘴角乐，可把金硕珍吓得不清。

“南俊啊，你又改剧情了吧，把你那角色改成了精神分裂来着？”

他怕金南俊再冷不丁笑几次，他就要给人家说不如去庙里拜拜了。

 

“你特别幽默，我听你说话就觉得有意思。”

金南俊脾气很好，听了还是弯嘴角，又把块肉夹金硕珍碗里。

“对了，那天那个红头发的男生，是你什么人啊？”

 

“我表弟的朋友。”

金硕珍木木的回着，他本来想说金泰亨是他表弟来着，他都想说金泰亨是他大外甥来着。

为了什么，因为他生气。

生气什么，他根本就不知道。

 

“哦哦，真帅气啊，跟电影明星似的。”

 

“嗯，花花公子就找他演合适。”

 

“哈，你怎么咬牙切齿跟想骂他似的，他演花花公子合适，那你看看我演什么合适？”

 

“你？”

金硕珍把那块肉咬在嘴里，没有灵魂的嚼着。

“你适合演个好人。”

他有些愧疚，感觉这句才像是在骂人。

 

金南俊越跟越紧，金硕珍感到慌乱，这种慌乱和面对金泰亨时那种不同，他单纯是怕金南俊失望。

“我觉得你性格好，上高中时就觉得了，但那时候不好意思和你讲话，我嘴笨。”

因为自己和金南俊想象中的那个人或许不一样。

所以可能很难做朋友，在明知对方不想只做朋友的情况下。

怪事，一离开了金泰亨，他感觉自己真是变得聪明百倍，灵透万分。

 

“我就是一倔驴，脾气也差，你看我当时那么骂张子豪，我还想打他呢，要不是有同学拦着我指定踹他。”

 

“他活该挨踹，哎咱俩对对最后一段词吧。”

在金硕珍眼里，金南俊的微笑像海浪，海纳百川的海，无风无浪的浪。

其实这么说来，金泰亨的微笑也有那么点像海浪，却是刀山火海的海，放浪形骸的浪。

不对，他怎么又想起金泰亨了，什么毛病！

 

金南俊喜欢和金硕珍对最后一段词，喜欢得太明显。

 

“咱俩怎么都得在一块！”

金硕珍已然背得滚瓜烂熟，他忽然希望这剧赶紧演，演完他可不想再说这词了，和自己讲话风格差太远。

“在一块，咱在一块，你先让我回去看看，我保证我过两天就回来。”

金南俊却很认真的沉浸其中。

 

“回来？我怕这句话你是先对别人说了。”

 

“咱俩这几年不容易，你别疑神疑鬼。”

 

“嗯，不疑，但你知道吧，我是因为爱..咳..爱你。”

金硕珍不是故意咳嗽的，他就是看金南俊死死看向自己，意识到他俩的词应该是拿串了。

自己这死气沉沉的诉情衷，那边却是在深情脉脉的抛干净。

反了反了。

 

终于，真到台上演那天，金硕珍还是死气沉沉的，脸化得也偏白，他努力想痴狂点，却在金南俊的热情中步步败退。

厮守几年的同性爱人哪能这样呢，何况自己饰演的人爱得那么深，深不见底才起了杀心。

其实要是看在他的本意，不如就放了人走，天高海阔凭他去飞，留不住就算了。

说到底就是不知为何这么爱。

代入了自己，他真不适合演这个，他就是适合去当颗树，与世无争，清清静静。

 

“你别怕，我真的过两天就回来，诺，好看吗？”

演到最后，金硕珍还下意识看道具刀的位置呢，不想金南俊却忽然拉了他过去，给他看手里的东西。

不是，这哪段儿啊？他懵了。

是张照片，就是张道具，上面什么都没有，可金南俊却指着。

 

“这就是上星期去山上玩时拍的，我刚洗出来，你看，拍得多好。”   
嗯，好，特别的好，但是脸为什么靠过来。

金硕珍更懵了，他不知道金南俊要做什么，但他明确的知道，自己用尽全力推了开。

看人倒退好远，他才发现，自己力气原来可以这么大。

太尴尬，他只好继续接之前的台词，怒吼着对方是骗子，才把局面挽回。

演死在一起时，金硕珍趴在金南俊身边，痴痴看着，接近断气，结果不想金南俊借着他的头挡住时睁开了眼。

“硕珍，我喜欢你。”

眼里写满了诚实和渴望，就像这些时日以来一直表现的。

金硕珍呆愣片刻，还是按照原有计划断气，只是没趴在金南俊身上，挑了旁边利索的倒下。

“我不喜欢你，咱俩不可能，对不起。”

小声的回应，和动作一样利索。

 

掌声雷动中，金硕珍就像个傻子样的站在那，有些受伤的金南俊这次没再靠过来，却也没有刻意远离。

的确是海纳百川的宽容。

 

就在这时，望着台下，金硕珍好像看到了什么，定睛要看时却再看不真切。

人潮涌动，那抹明烈的红近了又远，转眼消失在其中。

回到后台时，田柾国走过来，不情不愿的递给金硕珍一朵花，就那么一朵，孤零零的又别致。

金硕珍接过来，是朵红山茶，他纳闷的打量田柾国，对方终于吭了声。

 

“金泰亨让我给你的，他说花多了俗。”

 

“还说什么了？”

 

“还说，红山茶要送给最可爱的人，就算你和傻大个打情骂俏，但你还是他心底最可爱的，他祝你幸福。”

干瘪的阐述着，少年有些憋闷，他是被逼的，不然真说不出这些话。

他反抗不了。

“哥，你啥时候玩同志三角恋了呢？你咋不和我说啊...”

 

“说个屁。”

拿了那朵山花，金硕珍头也不回的走出了礼堂，也不管田柾国在身后喊得多急。

最可爱的人， 金泰亨你快滚蛋吧，你才可爱，你可爱得要死！

一路愤恨的踩着地走，金硕珍终于有些绝望。

因为脑海里亮起那双眼，兽类的野，火种的光。

何时能熄灭？问心问思想问清风。

还是问问那头狼，嘿，你就不能放过我这只羊么。

 

舞台剧结束，班里人组织出去玩，那时还不兴聚餐唱k，几个人带头出了个主意。

“咱去酒吧怎么样？”  
全票通过，一票否决也被迫算通过，金硕珍没办法，就跟着去了。

 

“我眼光里燃烧着一团火，是太年轻的错。  
你眼光里湿淋淋的看着我，好像是你想要点什么。”

震耳欲聋的歌，狂乱舞动的身躯，热浪一波一波，人们都尽情的摇头晃脑。

看起来像纵情的晕头转向。

歌都应景。

 

我的心狂野如火，我的心寂寞如火。

 

烧死你，烧你个遍体鳞伤，还欲罢不能！

 

金硕珍早找了个角落喝啤酒，他一口就是一口，结果对面那几个都一口一杯。

金南俊找过来问他几句，又被同学们拉走了，说要犒劳大导。

就在没劲的当口，金硕珍烦躁喝了杯里最后一点酒想找机会离开时，抬头却看见了舞池中心的人。

游刃有余潇洒不羁的那抹红，还能是谁啊。

好几个女的围着金泰亨转，他眼睛看向谁谁就咯咯直乐。

天国之夜约莫是已沉沦，火星迸射，烧进了冥河。

 

“您还…”

酒保眼尖着挪到金硕珍面前，看这青年脸皮干净白里透红的，心里也没抱多大希望能续杯。

 

“再来一杯。”

但竟然挺爽快，转过来时一双眼里盛满了沸水似的，热得盈盈发亮。

受情伤了怎么着，酒保这么寻思，去给人续杯。

就这样，金硕珍也不看那舞池中心了，他就喝酒，越喝却越别扭。

明明狼都回狼群了，他这只羊又在这凑什么热闹，搞得苦大仇深太没劲。

忽然嘴里变了味，他才发现自己拿起的杯子变小了，喝进喉咙那一口也不再是苦涩，而是透着点热辣的甜。

“这什么？”

身边坐着的陌生男人正托着下巴观察金硕珍的反应，见他后知后觉的看向自己了，才开口。

“我看你孤单一个，请你喝的。”

语气迷叨叨，舌头有点硬，想必已经喝大了。金硕珍想吐出来也不是个事，站起来就要走。

“走啊？”

男人猴急的抓住他的胳膊，这急促的节奏金硕珍可太熟悉了，和威斯汀酒店那狗东西一个架势。

呵，我懂了，你他妈也要和我说个秘密是吧？

还是得去厕所说那种。

“起开。”

 

“别拗着啊，哥都瞧你半天了，就喜欢你这干干净净的小模样，走，跟哥上楼开心开心？”

 

“开心你妈…”

一脚就要踹过去的当口，金硕珍才意识到不对劲，他腿软了，不光是腿，意识都软了。

又麻又软。

那杯酒…所以就说，羊来狼窝能有什么好…

 

“…别让我报警..”

他踉跄着要绕开高脚凳往门口跑，心里暗骂那帮同学是不是都喝大钻桌子底下去了，可男人酒气熏天的压过来，怎么看都是个卑劣的老手。

 

“你报啊，俩男的传出去可不好听，我是没事，你这好皮好脸的受得住啊？就让哥稀罕你…嗷…”

男人还嘴里不干不净的，结果背后挨了狠狠一脚，一个前撅跪地上了。

“你他妈谁啊？傻逼吧！”

 

“我是一能弄死你的人。”

眼眶深邃的男子此刻正煞气腾腾的站在那，手腕转了转，宛若握住把无形屠刀。

一头的红发烈得像火，谁碰上谁就被烧死。

逃都逃不了。

 

阿凯从没见过金泰亨这么大怒气，跟火星撩了满地汽油似的蹭蹭窜天而燃，他招呼乐洋两个一块死死拖住金泰亨。

“亨子，亨子，再他妈打人就废了..！”

但制住金泰亨的还是那个坐在地上的青年，他好像是晕得狠了，脸颊红红的抓着凳子看向金泰亨，那一眼就让金泰亨住了手，几步走了过去。

阿凯认出来，青年就是当日田柾国的表哥，不由和乐洋大眼瞪小眼。

 

“我..腿麻..他给我喝…金泰亨你怎么不去跳舞了？..”

金硕珍感觉浑身都泛起股奇异的热乎劲，他还想说不然喝点冷水，整个人就靠在了金泰亨怀里。

 

“你就作吧，什么都敢喝！”

又是咬牙切齿的口气，听得金硕珍又委屈又生气，他神智都不清楚了，怎么金泰亨还骂他呢。

“我没看见…我腿真的好麻..是不是要死了？”

他没这么对金泰亨示弱过，眼眶酸酸眼仁水灵灵的，刚刚那点委屈都变成了漂亮的影儿，金泰亨一下子就心软，再狠的话也舍不得骂出来。他把人搂在怀里往二楼房间带，一边走一边揉着金硕珍细软的头发。

“死不了，有我在呢。”

 

才一进了房间，金硕珍就眼半闭着被放到床上，他感觉到有喂过来的水，凉凉的玻璃压着下唇，贴得很舒服。

可下腹那股子火烧的热却缓解不了，急得他直去扯金泰亨的衣服，他晕，他渴，他不对劲。

他要求救。

“...金泰亨，你帮帮我...我难受...烧得慌...”

喝了水都无济于事，液体一灌进嗓子眼就被热气蒸得温乎，金硕珍都要哭了。

他好像听到金泰亨骂了声孙子，又听到布料摩擦撕扯的声音，伸手一抓，坚实的胸膛就压了下来。

金硕珍多怕，怕自己身体里住着的另一个灵魂篡改他的全部意识，那对粗暴触碰的下流渴望让他哆哆嗦嗦的想哭，敏感得经不起风吹草动。

“...呜..能不能不脱裤子...”

他想保留最后的尊严，就像孩子长大了点懂得遮羞布的重要性，唇角耳边都是金泰亨急切湿热的啃咬，两人的闷哼喘息混了一块，粗粗柔柔，又情色又缠绵。

“不脱怎么干？你听话，我先给你摸出来一回。”

在视觉的燃烧里，一切细微表情都是试探和挑逗，金泰亨进社会早，不大的时候跟着帮半青不黄的少年混，听他们说胸大屁股大的女人多性感什么的，吹嘘着要是硬都能硬一整天。

他多半是不屑，心里自带一种天然的成熟感。

可不知怎么，遇上了金硕珍，他就开始思索十多岁时对于那个看不起的词汇“性感”是否有所错过，才让他现在毛毛躁躁，被过于冲动的情欲折磨得像个未成年。

身子底下这人正软着眼里的一汪水喘，脸红得跟那朵山茶样的，声儿都腻得变调了还商量着不想脱裤子。

最可爱的人，最可爱的雏，最可爱的金硕珍。

 

“乖宝，可劲的叫，叫塌了天花板我帮你撑着。”

把手伸出对方裤子摸了两把开始撸时，金泰亨一眼瞧见金硕珍捂着嘴直想哭的样就硬得更难受了。

这漂亮宝贝是要他的命，他是看出来了。

“...你关灯你...疼..啊...”

裤子到底没保住，或者可以说，保住了一半，金硕珍半跪着感觉有什么顶进了身体，不是，是劈开，硬得不留情面，直直捅了进来。

瞬间，眼底那点留存的泪花呜咽的一声都往出涌，一下子身体就撑不住，被身后的那个人揽腰搂上，口齿不清的亲他舔他，热气蒸腾，欲情浓厚。

 

“...给你开苞了，以后我就是你男人，听没听见？”

还恶狠狠的，狠得金硕珍耳垂都抖了，又爽又痛，终于哭了出来。

原来金泰亨真能把他干哭，不是说假话。

红发男子用宽大手掌揉捏着那雪白柔软的臀，觉着好像糖水浸的苹果，果肉白白红红，又甜又圆。

占有欲跟疯草一样的长，他想，金硕珍天生就得跟他睡，他俩命中注定这样纠缠不休，精液都融化在一处，亲密得像同一人。

你这么漂亮，这么带劲，只能给我操。

你就得做个崇尚肉欲的低俗动物，和我在床上同享烂漫春天。

 

而起初的遭罪之后，金硕珍也得了趣味，体内的药效层层叠叠茂密而生，冲破心底的一切防线。

终于在做了两回后，他主动却没什么气力的凑到金泰亨耳边。

“再..再做一次...”

 

“再做就该坏了，明天再...”

这本不是金泰亨的风格，可他疼金硕珍，打心眼里疼，不想他刚开苞就做这么厉害。

没料到唇边落了个柔软的吻，像根小羽毛，挠得他心都颤悠了。

“让我坏了吧，金泰亨...唔..”

眼色被情欲润泽的金硕珍就像是专门为金泰亨打造的爱神，眉角一皱都像在叫最绵美的春。

他经不起这个撩拨，他决心死在这爱神手里，他不吝惜命。

提枪又埋入那湿漉漉的春水里，金泰亨的狠劲持续着熊熊之意。

“金硕珍，你这辈子都他妈得跟着我...”

你敢走，我就把你吃肚子里。

你个糖水苹果。

 

TBC


End file.
